The Losers (Episode)
|Haiboku-Sha-Tachi}} is the eighteenth episode of Haikyū!! Second Season, based on the manga Haikyū!! by Haruichi Furudate. The episode premiered on February 6th, 2016. The opening theme of this episode is FLY HIGH!! by Burnout Syndromes and the ending theme is Hatsunetsu by Tacica. Overview As Aobajohsai's match against Date Tech starts, Karasuno's match against Wakutani continues. Despite the weakened defense with Daichi's absence, Ennoshita finds a way for the team to continue scoring. Hinata incorporates the new moves he learnt during the Tokyo training camps, and Karasuno is able to gain victory against Wakutani. Plot The game between Aobajohsai and Date Tech is about to begin. Kenji Futakuchi and Tōru Oikawa shake hands and hope for a good game. Oikawa tells Futakuchi he and his team shouldn't strain themselves as they still have next year to look forward to. Futakuchi replies that he is not concerned with next year and is only focusing on what is currently taking place. A quick scene change shows Tanaka being blocked and Ennoshita failing to save the ball. Ennoshita attempts a spike only to send it out of bounce. Though Asahi tells him not worry about it, Ennoshita is annoyed that this was the third spike he's missed. Wakutani is now at set point. From the stands, Saeko questions if Ennoshita is alright to which Shimada guesses it may be from Ennoshita being on the right side instead of the left and the pressure from stepping in for Daichi. When Hinata attempts to land a shot, he is blocked with a one touch. Takeru is given the last hit and deflects the ball off Ennoshita's hand and sending it out as Kageyama attempts to save it; winning the set for Wakutani. Before the third set takes place, Kinoshita, Tanaka and Nishinoya attempt to cheer Ennoshita up though he firmly states that he's alright and continues to tell himself to do things just as Daichi would. Hinata quickly questions Ukai if Takeru Nakashima's playing style is just like the Small Giant's. Ukai confirms that Takeru is probably the closest playing style to the Small Giant's in the whole prefecture; seemingly to Hinata's annoyance as he glares over at Takeru. Kageyama right away tells Hinata not to compete against Takeru as his mid-air technique's are far more advanced than Hinata's. Hinata argue's back that he knows the other team is good but he wants someone to tell him what he can do about it. This seems to surprise Ennoshita. The third set soon starts and Takeru lands a line shot easily. Takeru studies Hinata's height and determines him to be under 5'7" but also believes that he himself will become greater than the Small Giant. Shunki Kawatabi does the next serve and gets a net ball of which Kageyama manages to save and Tanaka sends the last hit to Hinata. He attempts a block-out but hits the ball too high and sends it out; to Takeru's amusement. Kawatabi sends another serve over and the last hit is given to Asahi. He hits it over but is annoyed that it went right to Wakutani's libero, Kazuteru Akiu. With the ball up again, Takeru is given the next hit. Hinata and Tanaka attempt to block but Takeru once again deflect the ball off Hinata's hand. Hinata wastes no time and chases after the ball, diving for it and hitting back while nearly colliding into the coaches. He quickly catches himself and rushes back to the court as Ukai's shouts for a counter attack. Kageyama sets Hinata the new quick and Hinata strikes, getting by Takeru and lands the hit but due to his momentum from running over he crashes into Kageyama; terrifying Asahi. Kageyama insists that Hinata is so tiny that he didn't even feel the impact and the two right away begin throwing hits at one another and only stop when Ennoshita compliments their play. Kageyama reminds him it is their secret weapon and they are able to counter even if they are outmatched; surprising Hinata with his logic. In the next play, Yūki Shiroishi is shown going up against Kageyama and Tsukishima and changes his spike to a feint. Nishinoya and Ennoshita both notice and Ennoshita is able to dive foward and receive. Nishinoya sends the last hit to Asahi but the ball ends up going out. Nishinoya immediately blames himself, saying the ball was too low and therefore Asahi did not have a proper set up. Ennoshita blames himself for the play, believing that if Daichi had been the one to save it he would have returned it to the setter. He apologizes to the team and takes the blame. Tanaka notices his behavior and right away tells him to stop doing things the way Daichi would and instead to just play as himself and he can figure out anything else next year. Ennoshita smiles and playfully remarks that Tanaka is underestimating him. Tsukishima's spike is picked up by Kazumasa Hanayama. Takeru jumps to spike and is blocked by Tsukishima and Kageyama who manage a one touch. Ennoshita rushes to save the ball but falls short. As he stands, Ennoshita recalls Hinata's earlier claim of wanting to be told what to do to be better against a stronger opponent. He speaks to the team of a plan he believes may work. He then instructs the team that the next time Takeru purposely hits the block he will pick the ball up. Tanaka and Asahi will be on guard to receive the more powerful hits and any line shots. Ennoshita will be on the look out for any balls that go down the middle. When he admits he's not sure it will work, the team do not hesitate to agree to the plan. As the play takes place, Tanaka attempts a line shot but the ball is received by Kawatabi. Takeru is given the next hit as Hinata and Kageyama attempt to block him. The ball hits Hinata's hand and flies to the back end of the court. Ennoshita quickly goes after it. He dives and manages to receive the ball just in time; much to Takeru's annoyance. Nishinoya sends Hinata the last hit and when jumping with a triple block before him Hinata quickly realizes that he would get blocked if he tried to spike. He decides to switch things up and instead does the rebound against the middle blocker. Takeru is shocked at what he just witnessed. Narita notices that Hinata hit the ball against the block on purpose and Tsukishima confirms it was intential as he had noticed Hinata's change from a spike to the rebound. Sugawara questions where Hinata learned such a move and Tsukishima recalls that Bokuto had done the same thing during the training camp; although he guesses that Hinata's rebound just now was a fluke. Sugawara watches Hinata as he runs toward the net as Kageyama is receiving, noting that Hinata is doing all he can during this time that Daichi is out. With two blockers focused on Hinata, Kageyama sends the last hit to Tanaka who easily lands a spike as Takeru was too late to reach it and Kawatabi was not able to reach to receive. Tanaka greatly praises Hinata for such a play; causing Bokuto to feel the sensation at Fukurōdani Academy. While Hinata is being questioned about and praised for the using rebound, Takeru glares at him; having heard that there was an incredible but short player on Karasuno's team but had believed this was only due to the setter. Ennoshita compliments Hinata and Tanaka and right away Nishinoya praises Ennoshita for his incredible receive. Ukai muses how Ennoshita has finally found himself comfortable in the game. Takeda questions what he means and Ukai explains that when Ennoshita was first sent into the game he felt like an outsider who was unsure how to fit in but that changed when he was able to think for himself, tell his team of a plan and then carried it out; boosting his confidence in the process. At that thought, Ukai wonders what can be done for Tadashi. At the mid-point, the teams switch sides and Takeru is frustrated at how strong Karasuno seems to be after years of being known as the fallen champions. He remembers when he first saw the program of Karasuno play in the nationals with the Small Giant. Having seen the Small Giant play made Takeru realize that his abilities were not limited to his height. Though Takeru realizes that Hinata is similar to the Small Giant, such as wearing the same number and being a little powerhouse as well, Takeru self declares that he will not lose to Hinata. At this moment his spike is blocked by Tsukishima and the score is now brought to a tie. Ennoshita serves next but the ball is quickly returned by the Wakutani team with another spike. Asahi is next shown to spike and Takeru is sent a long ball over the net. He and Kageyama joust but Kageyama easily pushes the ball over, to Takeru's frustration over his height, only for it to be saved by Kawatabi. Hanayama gets the next hit and once again sends it to Takeru and he does another block-out. During a time-out, Wakutani's coach, Masaomi Onikōbe, encourages the team to stay strong and tells Takeru to prove to everyone who the real successor to the Small Giant is. When the score is 20-19 with Karasuno in the lead, Tsukishima passes on a message to Kageyama from Ukai that he should consider sending more hits to Asahi since they are near the end of the match. After Wakutani sends the ball back and Tanaka is able to send it up, Karasuno executes the synchronized attack. Kageyama realizes that as long as Hinata is in the back row, the blockers will be focusing more on Asahi. Because of this, he sends the ball to Ennoshita who is finally able to land the spike in as Takeru is unable to receive properly. Asahi serves next but he puts too much force into it and the ball goes out. Tsuyoshi Matsushima next serves for Wakutani but his nerves prove to be too much as the ball is sent out the side of the court and Karasuno is now at match point. Hinata is rotated in and Tsukishima serves. The ball is received by the Wakutani libero and Takeru tricks Karasuno by doing a feint. Kawatabi is next to serve and, despite encouraging words from Takeru of how to best serve, the ball hits the top of the net and is saved by Nishinoya. Hinata notices the ball is off target and considers whether or not to do a quick attack but decides to go for it. Kageyama sets as Hinata jumps in but the ball goes slightly too high. Thinking quickly, Hinata uses his left hand. Seeing Hinata is a bit too fired up, Ennoshita has him tell him the best way to make a good jump. Hinata quickly gains back control of himself and answers a good jump is made with a solid approach. Wakutani's coach sees that their team is no longer at an advantage with Daichi being out as long as Ennoshita is there. Takeru aims to take the last hit as Kageyama and Hinata attempt to block. Hinata sees that Takeru is aiming to do another block-out and tries to move his arms into place but Takeru spikes the ball against his hand and the ball is sent toward the outside of the court. To everyone's surprise, Ennoshita jumps and hits the ball back to Kageyama. With a new chance, Hinata readies himself and runs up for the quick attack. He easily spikes the ball right between two blockers and Kawatabi is unable to receive. The ball lands outside the court as Akiu attempted to save it. Seeing the game is over and Karasuno has won, Ennoshita proudly celebrates as his teammates rush to him. Moments later as the teams are leaving the court, Hinata watches Takeru leave. Kageyama questions what's wrong but Hinata merely answers how Takeru is more like the Small Giant than he is. Kageyama right away remarks how Takeru's experience and technique are far beyond what Hinata's currently are and the two right away begin to fight again with Sugawara yelling at them to stop. The Wakutani team line up and thank their supporters for attending. As Karasuno is leaving the court, Tanaka spots Daichi standing at the entry doors. Sugawara and Nishinoya rush over to greet the captain and Tanaka asks how he's feeling. Daichi answers that he's doing well and managed to get some rest before he states that he's ready to get back onto the court with them. He urges the team to rest but stops for a moment to speak with Ennoshita. Daichi reveals he had been watching the game since the twenty point mark and although he thought he had needed to hurry back his worries quickly faded when he saw the team playing. Daichi praises Ennoshita's save at the end before following the rest of the team to watch the Aobajohsai vs Date Tech match. Ennoshita excuses himself from Narita and Kinoshita. In the bathroom, he cries as he recalls everything he had done during the game and how relieved he feels that the pressure is no longer on him. As he cleans up, he tells himself not to be afraid anymore. As the team is heading up the stairs to the stands, Yachi excitedly tells them how she and Daichi were watching and Hinata declares that they will win the next game as well. Yachi notices Tadashi trailing behind and looking upset. He excuses himself from the group and leaves. Outisde the gym, Kawatabi finds Takeru and informs him of the team meeting. Takeru says how he can still see the last play of the game and how it all seemed like it was moving in slow motion. He recalls how he was going head to head against Hinata and where he was planning to aim his spike but he noticed that Hinata noticed as well. Tearfully, Takeru expresses how he wants to play volleyball just one more time. Now seated in the stands, Karasuno watches the game between Aobajohsai and Date Tech. Debut Characters *Masaomi Onikōbe Locations Appearances Characters *Tōru Oikawa *Kenji Futakuchi *Takanobu Aone *Kōsuke Sakunami *Shunki Kawatabi *Teppei Naruko *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Chikara Ennoshita *Kazuteru Akiu *Asahi Azumane *Saeko Tanaka *Makoto Shimada *Shōyō Hinata *Katsumichi Higashiyama *Takeru Nakashima *Tobio Kageyama *Keishin Ukai *Yū Nishinoya *Kazuhito Narita *Hisashi Kinoshita *Kōshi Sugawara *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kei Tsukishima *Yūki Shiroishi *Ai Nakashima *Masayoshi Nakashima *Isamu Nakashima *Minoru Nakashima *Ittetsu Takeda *Kiyoko Shimizu *Shinji Watari *Tsuyoshi Matsushima *Keiji Akaashi *Kōtarō Bokuto *Hajime Iwaizumi *Yūtarō Kindaichi *Takahiro Hanamaki *Daichi Sawamura *Hitoka Yachi *Issei Matsukawa *Yutaka Obara *Kanji Koganegawa *Small Giant (flashback only) *Tetsurō Kuroo (flashback only) *Lev Haiba (flashback only) Locations Episode Notes Character Revelations *Takeru Nakashima and his older brother, Isamu Nakashima, at one time played on the Wakutani team together and were known as a strong combo. *Isamu Nakashima was the previous captain of the Wakutani South Boys Volleyball team. Trivia Errors Difference between Anime and Manga *Oikawa is shown noticing the end of the second set between Karasuno and Wakutani in the manga. He is only shown at the beginning and end of the episode. *Kenjirō Shirabu and Wakatoshi Ushijima make an appearance in the manga before Takeru is shown hitting a line shot. They do not appear in the episode. *When Hinata runs after the ball Takeru hit against his hand, he has flashbacks of the flying laps he had done during the training camp. This is not shown in the episode. The episode also changed Ukai pulling a bench out of Hinata's path whereas the manga shows him pulling away a chair. *The manga shows Hinata and Tanaka both being surprised by Kageyama's statement of the quick attack being able to get through blocks. Only Hinata is shown reacting in the anime. *In the anime, Ennoshita informs the team of his plan of who should receive which spikes after Takeru does a block-out against Kageyama and Tsukishima. In the manga, the plan is revealed in a flashback when the play is taking place. *When Tsukishima notices Hinata switch to use the rebound, the manga shows Sugawara noticing Tsukishima's reaction. This was not shown in the episode. Sugawara is also the one to question if Hinata did the rebound on purpose but the anime has Narita question it. *After Takeru is blocked by Tsukishima, Takeru's older brother, Isamu Nakashima, is shown wishing he could be the setter for the team while their younger sister, Makoto Nakashima, points out that the current Wakutani team is stronger than when he was on the team as the setter. This was skipped in the anime. *At Takeru's last attempt at a block-out, the manga shows Tsukishima noticing Hinata being able to tell what Takeru was trying. *Daichi's return to the team is shown right after the game in the anime. In the manga, the team first goes to watch part of the Seijoh vs Date Tech match and Daichi appears right after. *When Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka and Nishinoya are eating while watching the Seijoh vs Date Tech game, Sugawara warns them not too eat too much. In the manga, Daichi is the one who warns them. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Spring High Preliminary Arc Category:Article stubs